iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Diego/Gallery
This is a gallery related to: Diego ''Ice Age Development Diego (Ice Age).png Screenshots DiegoAndSoto.jpg|Diego and Soto discuss their plan to kill a human baby. Soto's Warning.jpeg|Soto threatens to kill Diego if he fails to deliver the baby again. Handle that Diego.jpeg Diego meets Sid and Manny.jpeg|Diego introduces himself. He reads minds.jpeg Give me the baby.jpeg|Diego tries to persuade Manny to give him the baby. Diego smirks at Sid.jpeg|Diego smirks at Sid when Manny decides he'll lead them to the humans. Watch your back.jpeg|Diego threatens Sid. Roshan giggle.gif|Diego hits Sid to amuse Roshan. Diego blizzard.jpeg|Diego's sabers freeze in the blizzard. Scrat Points To Diego.png Diego Scrat.PNG|Diego is annoyed for what Scrat is doing Sid provokes Diego.png|"Then I suggest you take the shortcut." Leave the mammoth alone.jpeg|"Leave the mammoth alone." Sid hugs Diego.jpeg Diego waves goodbye.png|Diego waves goodbye to Roshan. Ice Age: The Meltdown Development Diego (Ice Age 2).jpg Screenshots Hungry Tiger.jpeg|Diego scares the children off when they ask about Manny's dead family. You okay buddy .jpeg|"You okay buddy?" Jump Jump Jump.jpeg|Diego encourages Sid to jump off Eviscerator. Manny Glares at Diego.jpeg|"Sorry." He's not that stupid.jpeg|Diego assures Manny that Sid won't jump. I've been wrong before.jpeg|"But I've been wrong before." Herd going down Eviscerator.png Diego clings onto Manny.jpeg Diego choking Sid.jpg|Diego choking Sid for making fun of his fear of water. Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png|Diego and Sid trying to catch Crash and Eddie. Sid & Diego Roughhousing Crash & Eddie.png Diego attempting to eat possum.jpg Manny, Sid, Diego Puzzled.png Sid Mocks Crazy Ellie.png Maelstrom Emerges From Ice.png Deigo & sid in fear.png Diego Swimming.jpeg|Diego overcomes his fear of water to save his friends. Diego saves Sid.jpeg|Sid commends Diego for conquering his fear. Diego hugs sid 2.png Ha...Gotcha..png|Ha...Told ya. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Development Diego (Ice Age 3).PNG Screenshots Diego Leaving.jpeg|Diego tells Sid he's leaving. Diego laughing.gif|Diego laughing hysterically because of the gas. My paws are burning.jpeg Ellie in labor.png|Diego comforts Ellie as she's giving birth. "That's Sid." - Diego.jpg Baby sit.jpeg|Diego with Manny and Sid reuniting Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Ice Age Manny mammoth Diego sabre tooth tiger.jpg|Diego decides to stay with the herd. Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Christmas_Tree_Family.png Broke Christmas Rock.png Manny Sings Christmas Rock.png Ice-Age-A-Mammoth-Christmas-Sid-Holds-Mistletoe-Over-Diego.jpg Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Shira & Diego.png Diego (Ice Age 4).jpg Diego and his mate Shira.jpeg|Diego and his new mate, Shira. Sweet and Sour.jpeg Screenshots Diego's pride.jpeg|Diego roars with pride. Diego in front of the log.jpeg File:Fungus_Confronted_By_Diego.png|Diego infuriated that the sloths almost killed him. Who should I eat first.jpeg|"Now, who should I eat first?" "Well that explains a lot about Sid..." - Diego.jpg|"That explains a lot about Sid" Diego Lying.jpeg|After Sid’s family left, Diego attempts to lie that they were wiped out by an asteroid. Diego confused.jpg Disgusted faces, Manny & Diego.jpg|Diego and Manny disgusted Welcome to the party.jpeg|Diego tied to the mast. "Assuming he doesn't kill you" Shira to Diego.png|Shira mocks Diego. Whatever the lady wants.jpeg|"Go away! I'd rather drown!" "Whatever the lady wants." Join our scurvy crew.jpeg|"So care to join our scurvy crew?" Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"I am not soft! I happen to be a remorseless assassin!" Coral Necklace.jpeg|Diego embarrassed when Sid puts a coral necklace on him in front of Shira. Diego Surprised.jpeg|Diego is surprised to learn that Shira also abandoned her pack. Pack or Herd.jpeg|"We both may have wanted out a pack life, but at least I didn't trade one pack for another." Diego frees hyrax slaves.jpeg|Diego frees the hyraxes enslaved by Gutt. I love you too.jpeg|"I-I love you too yeah." Diego Covered in Hyraxes.jpeg|Diego covered in the hyraxes he freed. Shira Pins Diego.jpeg|Shira pins Diego before he can reach the ship. Why are you doing this.jpeg|Diego asks Shira why she is trying to kill him. Hesitates.jpeg|Diego assures Shira the herd will look out for her if she joins. Come With Me.jpeg|"Come with us! Come with me." Diego Heartbroken.png|Diego heartbroken when he and Shira are separated. Diego in love.jpeg|Diego tries to deny that he's in love with Shira. Real mature guys real mature.jpeg|"Real mature guys, real mature." Diego worried about Shira.jpeg|Diego worries about Shira. Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|'Drunk' boys "Why are we kissing ?" - Diego to Sid.jpg|"Why are we kissing?" "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|Dealing with Granny is like having a child... but without any of the joy. "Any last words" - Gutt to Herd .jpg|Diego protecting Shira from Gutt. "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg|Shira asks Diego if he still wants her on his "scurvy crew". "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg|"You bet. Welcome to our herd." Shira Diego romantic.jpg|Diego and Shira are now officially mates. Shira joins the herd.jpeg Gifs Diego Sees Shira for the First Time.gif I Don't Fight Girls.gif Diego Chases Shira 1.gif Diego Chases Shira 2.gif Diego Chases Shira 3.gif Diego Chases Shira 4.gif Denis Leary Diego.gif|Diego dancing in the credits. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade First Fool.jpeg|Diego threatens Crash and Eddie when they try to prank him. Squint attacking Manny for revenge.png|Diego and Manny meet Squint again. Ice_Age-_The_Great_Egg-Scapade_Squint,_Diego,_Manny,_Sid,_Clint.jpeg Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Ice Age: Collision Course'' Development Diego.jpg Diego_to_Shira_Valentines_Day.png Diego_ice_age_5.png Screenshots Diego and Manny.png|Manny asks Diego if Shira ever giggles. Diego turns to Shira.jpeg|Diego notices his mate chasing an elk. Giggler.jpeg|"Uh... Shira's not a big giggler." File:Manny_and_Diego.jpg|"Women." Diego - Let me guess.jpg She dumped you.jpeg|"Okay, let me guess, she dumped you." Diego and Shira in the bushes.jpeg|Diego and Shira discuss starting a family. Sabers in bushes.jpeg Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png I even smiled.jpeg|Even when we smile they run away in fear. Sid&Diego.jpeg "Ball of fire" - Sid.jpeg|"Ball of fire heading directly towards us, why would that be a problem?" Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Sid clings to Diego.jpeg Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|Diego is happy to see Buck again. Buck holding Shira's paw.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego Shira and the Tablet.jpeg|Diego assures Shira that Buck has saved the herd before. Shira's earrings.jpg|"I think we get it." Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Diego irritated that he got burned. Buck & herd.PNG Lake.PNG Buck between Diego and Shira.png.jpg Diego talk to Buck. png.jpg|Hey Buck, You have a suggestion for getting around the river? Ice Age Collision Course Shria and Diego are Saber-tooth Tiger's.jpg|Shria and Diego are Saber-tooth Tiger's Sabers with open mouths.jpeg|Diego and Shira shocked that Buck’s method of making a path across the lake seemingly worked. Diego Electric.jpg|Diego notices his paw is getting fuzzy because of the electricity. Sid and Diego Laugh at Fuzzy Manny.jpeg|Diego and Sid laugh at Manny. Manny & Deigo electric shock Sid.PNG Poofy herd.PNG Fuzzy Sid and Diego.png What Would Not Helping Look Like.jpeg Diego Running from Lightning.PNG The Herd.jpeg Pumpkin.jpeg Diego and Julian peace out.jpeg|Diego develops a friendship with Julian. Diego convincing Manny.jpeg|Diego encourages Manny to give Julian a chance. Ice Age Collision Course screenshot Diego Oh Boy.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png|"Such a mystery why he wants to move far away." The Herd.png Chased by Dino birds.jpeg The Herd scared or surprised.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego Shira and Ellie in Geotopia.jpeg Diego with Brooke.png Who's he.jpeg Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png The herd with the minicorns.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg So does she.jpeg|Diego amuses Shira telling her both Granny and llamas spit and smell bad. Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg|"This is the guy who's gonna save us?" The man and diego.PNG Downward Dog.jpeg Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png Free yoga class.jpeg|"All we got was a free yoga class." Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"Maybe it's the quiet before the crazy?" Diego and Shira Last Moments.jpeg|Diego and Shira stay close as the asteroid approaches. Asteroid Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg In your face space rock.jpeg|Diego and Shira celebrate after stopping the asteroid. Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd with sid in front.png Talking into a twig.jpeg|"Why don't I have the bride?" "Because you're talking into a twig." Diego and Shira see kids.jpeg Diego and Shira Smiling.jpeg|Diego and Shira smile at their progress with a young start and aardvark. Think you can handle it.jpeg|Can you handle a scary story? Diego and Shira storytelling.jpeg|Diego and Shira tell two kids about their adventure. Great Parents.jpeg|They'll make good parents one day. Dino Birds at wedding seats.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Sid missing Brooke.jpeg Shira and Diego Dancing.jpeg|Diego dances with Shira at the wedding. Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.jpeg Manny Diego and Shira all happy.jpg It's too quiet.jpg The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Gifs Annoying Diego.gif|Buck causes Diego to snap. Diego and Shira dance at the wedding.gif|Diego and Shira celebrate the wedding. Category:Gallery